Tragic
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Against all logic and reason, her heart would never allow his memory to fade.' After the events down in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny is left with a heavy load of grief, but a connection to Tom now is stronger than ever. [ Gin 'n Tonic : Tom x Ginny ]
1. Chapter 1 : More than a Memory

* * *

Tragic  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were true, I don't own Tom Riddle. At that, I don't own anything mentioned in this fic. The plot, characters, etc. from Harry Potter all belong to JK Rowling, who is definitely not me, of course. And for this chapter, the song 'Kokoro (the Words I Feel) also does not belong to me, but rather two its writer, Yasunori Mitsuda.  
  
I've been on quite a Tom/Ginny kick recently, so this is a product of my new obsession, because I've turned into a complete T/G shipper. I just had to write one, myself. :D But anyway, warning for angst. This ship isn't exactly the happiest out there. But now, enjoy!

* * *

_'I've been watching you a while  
  
Since you walked into my life  
  
Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me  
  
I was too shy to let you know.  
  
Much too scared to let my feelings show.  
  
But you shielded me and that was the beginning.  
  
Now at last we can talk  
  
In another way  
  
And though I try, I love you,  
  
Is just so hard to say  
  
If I only could be strong  
  
And say the words I feel  
  
My bleeding heart begins to race  
  
When I turn to see your face  
  
I remember that sweet dream  
  
Which you told to me  
  
I wanted just to be with you  
  
So we could make the dream come true  
  
And you smiled at me and that was the beginning  
  
Now at last we can talk  
  
In another way  
  
And though I try, I love you,  
  
Is just so hard to say  
  
If I only could be strong  
  
And say the words I feel  
  
Tell me what you're thinking of  
  
Tell me if you love me not  
  
I have so much I long to ask you  
  
But now the chance has gone  
  
When your picture fades each day  
  
In my heart the memory stays  
  
Though we rant, you're always smiling  
  
And I will hold it long._' -- 'Kokoro (the Words I Feel); Yasunori Mitsuda / Joanne Hogg

* * *

"I'll be fine."  
  
"Ginny, are you sure? I mean--"  
  
"Hermione," Ginny forced out, feigning a tone of sincerity through her gritted teeth, "I will be fine."  
  
Hermione's gaze could see right through her. Ginny _knew_ it.

When Hermione's eyes stayed fixed upon Ginny's face for a few lingering moments, Ginny could see the apparent disbelief in them. Ginny's own eyes welled up with tears, pleading with the brown eyes of her friend in silence. The glistening tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes simply begged in quiet agony, a tortured glance overwhelming Ginny's features.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione snapped her gaze away from Ginny and stormed away without another word, leaving Ginny alone, standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, the candlelight along the walls highlighting the tears that began cascading down her reddened cheeks, sparkling tragically and falling in the dim, golden light.  
  
She suddenly felt very vulnerable, shivering as she stood there stiffly. Ginny wrapped her arms around each other and quickly headed out of the common room, her feet quickly scrambling up the stairs and into her dorm. She let out a quick sigh of relief, her eyes finding no trace that anyone had stayed behind in the dorm for the night.  
  
She'd have it all to herself-- for a little while, at least.  
  
But something still seemed completely wrong. She suddenly felt that the room was _too_ empty and dark, this time around. It brought back a surge of memories from the year. Biting down on her lip, Ginny shook her head quickly and rushed toward her bed, the pale moonlight shining in from the windows guiding her path. She collapsed upon the familiar bed, clinging to one of her pillows, and burying her face in its soft fibers. She let out a loud sniffle and gazed up from her pillow, her wistful gaze staring off into empty space.  
  
"Tom," her voice barely managed out in a whisper.  
  
Even saying his name was hard. She could feel her chest quiver, as though her heart truly had shattered into many pieces. Ginny desperately rubbed at her eyes, pushing the tears off of her cheeks roughly.  
  
Why was this _happening_? Why did she feel this so _strongly_?  
  
No. She _knew_ better.  
  
Ginny felt as though her body was suddenly paralyzed; the tears had ceased flowing from her eyes, if even for that short moment.  
  
"This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong!"  
  
Ginny buried her face into her pillow once again, desperately battling with her own emotions. She took in a quick breath and rolled over onto her side, some restless movements building up inside of her.  
  
"I can't--"  
  
She couldn't manage out much more than the quick phrase, her tears choking back down her words-- or perhaps, her mind wouldn't_ let_ her say anything for a reason.  
  
Ginny Weasley experienced this fight too many times over-- her heart battling with her mind. All logic warded her away, but every emotional tie she had pulled her closer-- to Tom.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
Every time she'd convinced herself that it was wrong, her heart told her that something was _right_.  
  
"I can't! No!"  
  
Ginny tried stifle her desperate cries, clinging to the top blanket on her bed. She could almost hear Tom's taunting voice again, that familiar ring of affectionate humor always present in it.  
  
_You sure are squirming a lot today, Ginevra._  
  
A small smile somehow managed to creep over Ginny's features at the voice that echoed distantly in her mind. No matter how hard it was to say his name-- no matter how much logic and reason went against any kind of fond emotion for Tom-- she still felt comfort in his memory, in the sound of his voice that she could so clearly remember.  
  
She could remember the little details about Tom, painting a picture of him inside her heart easily.  
  
Despite the tragedy surrounding everything, she could remember Tom and the time she was able to spend with him. She felt so connected to him, even then.  
  
She would always keep his memory close. Against all logic and reason, her heart would never allow his memory to fade.  
  
Under any circumstances.

* * *

A/N: Short little opening to 'Tragic.' Don't worry, most other chapters should be longer than this one. Next chapter should be up soon, and it'll be more interesting than this one. XD Look for it very soon! Oh, and R&R, if you would please. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Shared Sunsets

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter, pretty much. Just some extra notes-- this entire chapter is a flashback, along with most of the chapters to follow, I believe, so don't be alarmed by the sudden change in time. XD Also, a little into this chapter where Ginny begins writing, her writing will be in italics, while Tom's will be underlined. Just to note, the formatting in this chapter's a little strange in some places, so try not to mind it too much. I think Quickedit hates me, but I haven't the slightest idea why. I've never done anything to it. -.-; Oh, well. Also, thanks to hpaddictedg for their mentioning that Ginny's fiull name was actualy Ginevra, not Virginia. I'd just read 'Virginia' so many times over in so many fics that I believed that was her name. But thanks again for the correction! Now, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 : Shared Sunsets  
**  
She simply couldn't wait to get back to him.  
  
Rushing into her dorm, Ginny deposited a large stack of books on top of her bed and collapsed upon it rather gleefully. She made sure that no one had stuck around instead of heading downstairs for dinner as she glanced around the room warily. Letting out a relieved sigh, she reached underneath her pillows and pulled out a diary.  
  
With a soft smile, Ginny ran her fingers over the front cover, tracing the golden letters embroidered onto it-- T. M. Riddle. And with something of a dreamy sigh, she reached toward the nightstand beside her bed and retrieved a quill and a bottle of ink. She opened up the diary eagerly, only to find a greeting already waiting for her on the page.

Hello, Ginevra.  
  
_Oh, Tom! Hello! Wasn't expecting to see you there!_  
  
My apologies. If you minded, I could just  
  
_No, no! Don't worry! I'm still happy to see you!_  
  
That's nice to know, Ginevra.  
  
_Oh, guess what happened today, Tom!_  
  
What? I'm intrigued.  
  
_I think Harry might've actually noticed me today! I was just making my way down to Potions when I saw him. I don't know here the courage came from all of a sudden, but I smiled and waved to him- without blushing or stammering or stumbling or anything!_  
  
Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? After all, you were placed in Gryffindor.  
  
_Oh, Tom! You're right! Maybe I really was placed in the right House, after all!_  
  
Of course you were, darling. I was always told that the Sorting Hat was sincere.  
  
_Yes, true. I've just always felt like I wasn't living up to the standards of the other Gryffindors. I've always just been little Ginny. Nothing spectacular or brave and courageous about me._  
  
How can you allow yourself to be more than that when you believe it, yourself?  
  
_You know what, Tom? You're right!_  
  
Of course, Ginevra.  
  
_ I wish I could realize these things as quickly as you can._  
  
Oh, you will. In time, just give it time.  
  
_You're so understanding, Tom. Oh, I'd hug you if I could._  
  
Well, perhaps you can.  
  
_What?_  
  
Darling, you might be able to help me.  
  
_Help you? What do you mean?_  
  
Ginevra, would you like to see me?  
  
_You mean... actually **see** you?_  
  
Yes. I may be able to do this. Are you willing to help?  
  
_Of course, Tom!_  
  
All right, then. I'll need to perform a spell through you.  
  
_What? Oh, Tom, I'm not that great at any spells yet.  
_  
No need to worry, Ginevra. Just let me do the work.  
  
_If you say so, Tom._  
  
Good, then. The first thing you'll need to do is put your quill down and sit upright.

Biting her lip nervously, Ginny did as she was told- she placed her quill down upon her bed, right beside the diary. Before sitting up straight, she glanced around the dorm quickly to ease her nerves, if anything. She glanced back down at the diary, where she saw that new instructions had already appeared. 

This may sound strange, but clear your mind once you've finished reading this. You'll start to feel a little weary, but that's expected. Just close your eyes and think about nothing at all. Go ahead.

  
  
Ginny let out a small sigh and closed her eyes uneasily. As best as she could, Ginny envisioned nothing-- just a mental image of a black, empty space. After a few short moments, Ginny felt a sudden sensation. Her mind felt cloudy, hazy, and she felt like she was almost being controlled. As prepared as she was, Ginny was nervous for that instant. She could _feel_ herself shaking.  
  
"Open your eyes, Ginevra."  
  
Somewhat fearfully, Ginny opened her bright brown eyes, expecting something horrible to be hovering in front of her. But instead, she was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
A smirk crossed Tom's face as he stood there, staring at the wide- eyed, gaping Ginny before him.  
  
"Tom, is that really you?"  
  
"You've seen an image of me before," he replied rather plainly. "Do I not resemble--"  
  
"Oh, Tom! It_ is_ you!"  
  
With that quick greeting, Ginny lunged off of her bed and embraced Tom tightly. He was taken aback, placing a foot behind him to steady himself as the girl clung to him. But he let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at Ginny, observing her burying her face into his robes. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Tom, you don't know how good it is to actually see you," Ginny began quietly after a few moments, gazing up at him. "It's like... you're not just a boy stuck in a diary any longer. You're _real_."  
  
"I was always real, darling," Tom replied, taking a step back once again as Ginny loosened her grip. "But I can't stay like this for long-- not now, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked suddenly, sounding alarmed, finally letting go of him.  
  
"Well," Tom began, stepping over toward the window, gazing out of it observantly, "I believe I've got enough energy to stay until the sun finishes setting."  
  
"Well, that's almost perfect," Ginny replied quickly, regaining a cheerful tone in her voice once again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Tom turned back around to gaze at Ginny, quirking an eyebrow in a rather humorous manner.  
  
"You sound like you want to see me go," he commented with a light, sarcastic humor.  
  
"Oh, no! Of course not," Ginny assured Tom, taking a few strides toward him. "It's just that that's around the time when everyone will be getting back from dinner, so we won't need to worry about hiding you, or something."  
  
Tom let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"You've skipped dinner-- for me?"  
  
"I'm not very hungry, anyway," Ginny assured him, a bright, convincing smile crossing her lips.  
  
"Well, all right then," Tom replied, casting a knowing gaze at Ginny, "I guess it has worked out well."  
  
Tom let out a long sigh as he strolled further along in the room. He stopped before Ginny's bed and fell back upon it- landing right beside the diary- with another satisfied sigh escaping from his lips.  
  
"Comfortable?" Ginny asked with a chuckle, gazing down at Tom.  
  
"Oh, quite," he replied, closing his eyes. "You know, I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to fall right back into a bed."  
  
After a few lingering moments in silence, Ginny spoke up again, tones of intrigue and curiosity rising in her voice.  
  
"So, has it changed much?"  
  
"Changed much? Oh! You mean Hogwarts. Well, I can't say I'd taken many trips up to the dormitories of Gryffindor girls, so--"  
  
"Oh, right," Ginny replied rather sheepishly, diverting her gaze away from Tom.  
  
"But from what I got to see of the grounds from your window, it seems like old Hogwarts hasn't changed one bit."  
  
Ginny returned her gaze back to Tom, another smile forming on her face. Tom grinned as he saw her face and pushed himself a bit, so that he was sitting up somewhat.  
  
"Dammit," he suddenly cursed, lifting his hand up to his eyes.  
  
"Tom! What's happening? You're going all... transparent!"  
  
"The energy's wearing off," he explained to her, a slight tone of annoyance present in his voice. "I'll need to return to the diary."  
  
"All right," Ginny replied somewhat grudgingly.  
  
"Oh," Tom spoke up suddenly, rising from the bed. "Before I forget."  
  
With an alluring smile, Tom leaned over toward Ginny and delivered a quick, gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
"Thanks for your help, darling."  
  
With that, Tom stepped back and seemed to dissolve back into the diary right before her eyes.  
  
And Ginny was blushing as brightly as her fiery red hair. She brought a hand to her cheek, something of a stunned expression resting upon her face.  
  
She nearly jumped as she heard the door open behind her. Ginny spun around quickly only to see her roommates making their way back in.  
  
"There you are, Gin," one of the girls called out cheerfully. "You weren't at dinner-- what were you doing up here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ginny chuckled lightly, casting a quick glance back at the diary on her bed, smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3 : Knowledge

Disclaimer: Same stuff as usual. QuickEdit makes for bad spacing in some parts of the fic. I apologize for that, but QuickEdit and I have a mutual hate thing going on, and the enigma that is the workings of QuickEdit is yet to be understood by me. So, yeah. And again (for the sake of Broadwaypoetess) this is another FLASHBACK chapter. Not a really "messed up AU." And now, a literary cameo from Broadwaypoetess herself!

Broadwaypoetess: Shut it. And review my Blaise fics biz-natch.

And now, the fic! Just a reminder, when it comes to diary entries, Tom's writing is underlined, Ginny's is italicized.  
  
**Chapter 3: Knowledge**

He had grown all too accustomed to her.  
  
Controlling her paces only to make sure that she didn't skip right into the room, Ginny made her way over to one of the tables in the nearly empty library-- with the exception of Madam Pince and herself. She carelessly deposited her schoolbooks one on of the chairs, reached into her pocket, pulled out a familiar diary, and dropped down into another chair. Ginny extended an arm back over toward her belongings, rummaging through them and eventually pulling out her quill and inkbottle. Eagerly, she brought the quill to a random page of the diary. _Dear Tom, Happy Halloween!_  
  
Oh, Halloween, is it?  
  
_ Yes! It's so exciting around Hogwarts this time of year._  
  
Then shouldn't you be off celebrating with your friends? There's usually a-- ah, wait. Skipping dinner again, are you?  
  
_ Yes, I am. You know me so well, Tom._  
  
I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
_ It is._  
  
Good, then.  
  
_ You always seem to be putting the pieces of everything together, Tom. You're so clever about things like this! Are you sure you're not supposed to be in Ravenclaw?_  
  
I'm sure, Ginevra. Positive.  
  
_ But did you ever have any doubts about it-- like I did?_  
  
About being in Slytherin? Well, perhaps. For a while, but I eventually discovered something that confirmed everything for me.  
  
_ What was that?_  
  
Oh, nothing really. I wouldn't want to bother you with knowing.  
  
_ I'm curious, Tom!_  
  
I'm sure you are.  
  
_ Please? For me?_

__  
  
Ginny stared at the diary in anticipation for a while. He took longer than usual to respond this time around.

All right.  
  
_ Oh, really?_  
  
Yes, but I-- well, it's better explained face-to-face. Where are you now?  
  
_ In the library._  
  
Oh, that won't do. Can you go anywhere where we won't be seen?  
  
_ Not... really. But I doubt anyone will be in the common room while the feast is going on._  
  
Good enough. Take me there.  
  
_ Okay, Tom._

__  
  
Heaving a quiet, controlled sigh, Ginny shut the diary in front of her and pocketed it quickly. She snatched up all the rest of her belongings and headed out of the library and down the stone corridors, taking her time as she strolled about-- much to her own surprise. She headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady as she hurried her way up the moving staircases-- nearly losing her balance at one point. It was rather strange, seeing the halls so empty while the rest of the school was functioning as usual. The sound of her footsteps and the creaking of the moving staircases were the only noises she heard throughout her small venture to the common room.  
  
Leaping off of the last staircase, she ambled up to the portrait and firmly declared, "Squib," to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Not at the feast, dear?"  
  
Ginny shook her head in silence, staring at the Fat Lady with pitiful, pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, dear, why not? It's all so fun. Every first year should be there to enjoy it! They're always so memorable for the first years, you know. Last year, there was a troll-- scared the lot around the school, but oh, how that feast was memorable! Dear, you really should--"  
  
"Squib," Ginny repeated with more of a forceful tone.  
  
"Oh, fine," the Fat Lady scowled, throwing up her hands in surrender, as the portrait pulled back.  
  
Ginny entered the common room swiftly, fearing that the Fat Lady might've changed her mind if she'd stayed outside there for a split second longer. As she expected, the common room was completely deserted; the fireplace crackling away and giving off a bright light in the room was the only thing that made noise there.  
  
Snuggling into one of the grand sofas by the fireplace, Ginny dropped her belongings on the floor, pulled out the diary from her robes once again and settled it upon her lap. She grabbed her quill and inkbottle once again, and returned back to the diary. 

_ I'm here. And I was right. Not a soul in here._  
  
Good. I was sure you'd be right. Your instincts are amazing.  
  
_ Really?_  
  
I have confidence in you, Ginevra.

Ginny felt a blush burning at her cheeks.

_ Thanks, Tom._  
  
Now, same procedure as usual? You remember it, correct?  
  
_ Yes, Tom._  
  
All right, then. Go ahead.

Ginny nodded and placed the book down on the sofa beside her. She closed her eyes and did the same thing as usual-- envisioned a blank, empty space. Abruptly, she felt a surge in her head and she winced a bit from the quick, draining feeling.  
  
"We meet again, Ginevra."  
  
Tom's charming smile made Ginny blush as red as the roots of her Weasley hair. He stepped closer to her, leaning down to Ginny's eye level. She swallowed down a growing fear as best she could-- literally-- taking a great gulp and letting a shy grin cross her face.  
  
"So," she began with a spark of confidence, "what where you going to tell me?"  
  
Tom nodded quickly, "Ah, right."  
  
He offered out his palm in front of Ginny, causing her to stare at him strangely, though she kept a smile on her face amidst a confused expression.  
  
"Ginevra, do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, Tom!"  
  
"Link your fingers in between mine, and trust me."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly and brought her hand up toward Tom's, carefully linking her fingers in the spaces between his.  
  
"Look at me, Ginevra," Tom's softly commanding voice sounded as his fingers fell atop Ginny's.  
  
Ginny stared up into Tom's eyes, caught up in a trance by his intense, mesmerizing gaze,  
  
"Perfect, Ginevra."  
  
Ginny felt herself grow increasingly weak, her body leaning forward involuntarily, losing her coordination. Her mind grew cloudy and soon, she felt a darkness overcome her consciousness, and Ginny collapsed forward-- falling right against Tom.  
  
Without warning, Tom's arms quickly extended forward to catch Ginny as she fell toward him. Her unconscious body leaned dead weight against Tom, and he shifted his grip so that he was almost cradling the girl.  
  
"Sweet Ginny," he said softly, peering down stoically at the redhead's pale face. "Too trusting for her own good."  
  
Tom sighed gently and placed Ginny down on the floor with care, pausing to gaze at her once more-- though an enlightened expression crossed his face in the instant.  
  
"Yet," he began in the same soft tone, teaching for her limp hand and examining it as he brought it close to his eye level, "so willing to be controlled."  
  
A small smirk formed across his lips as he lowered Ginny's hand back down to the floor.  
  
"Good girl, Ginevra."  
  
With a soft moan, Ginny opened her eyes slowly, feeling the pressure of some terrible headache weighing her down as she woke up. She sat up and gazed around wearily. Quickly enough, she realized that she was back in her bed in her dorm room and her gaze traveled toward the window, where there was a view of dim sunlight protruding through the dark, night clouds. Ginny gaze back down at herself.  
  
"What am I doing with my school robes still on?" she whispered in quiet wonder to herself.  
  
Ginny maneuvered out of her bed, and then out of the room, following the hallway down to the bathroom. As she stepped in, Ginny shut the door behind her and gazed into the mirror handing on the wall before her. A horrified gasp escaped her lips, and she ran a finger down the front of her robes, where a thick coating of red had been splattered.  
  
"Paint?"

* * *

_ Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front._  
  
You're sure you remember nothing, Ginevra?  
  
_ Yes, Tom._  
  
No idea why you've got paint on your clothes, either?  
  
_ Not at all. Oh, Tom, this is turning out like before-- you remember, right? Those roosters... when I found feathers all on me. Oh, Tom, what if I did this? I'm so afraid._  
  
It's all right, Ginevra.

Ginny gasped in a quick, painful breath as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Ginny dropped her quill and cradled her face as more tears began cascading off of her face-- some hitting the pages of the diary below.

It's all right.


End file.
